


Squid's Headcanon Hell

by Squid_In_A_Top_Hat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, God - Freeform, M/M, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), all of the uwu shit is here, i cant believe im using that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_In_A_Top_Hat/pseuds/Squid_In_A_Top_Hat
Summary: A place to put all my short writings of magic skeletons that are to short to count as a proper fic or oneshot. Home of ridiculously specific headcanons and sleep deprived stupidity.
Relationships: (Knightlight's just my version of Cream btw), Error/Ink, Errorink, Errormare (Relationship), Knightlight (Relationship), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. In Which The Dream Boys Are Drunk And Their Boyfriends Are Absolutely Done

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas stemmed off of this headcanon of mine for the Dreamtale twins:
> 
> Nightmare and Dream are both talkative drunks. They get real ditzy to. Nighty's the lightweight of the two ironically enough.

And now Nightmare is holding what appears to be a wedding ring in his hand, daintily held between his thumb and index finger. The rings owner gasps in surprise once they realise their property is missing. "We'll, we'll do the thing with the ring. Here Ru." His words are slurred as he turns to Error who's seated beside him, completely ignoring the sputtering monster. He lazily grabs for his partners glass, Error watching him, frustration and embarrassment growing at Nightmare's antics. "An' then, an' then we'll be married now." He plops the ring into the glass, ice water splashing onto his hand, though he seems unaware. He then looks to the Destroyer and starts eagerly pushing the glass towards him, trying to coax him into drinking it, giggling feverishly all the while.

~

Before Cross can even attempt to stop him, Dream is grabbing the bouquet serving as the table's centerpiece and holds it over him and Cross, the flowers still dripping with water from the vase they had been held in. "K, I got the mistletoe, nowya gotta kiss me." He then proceeds to lean in and kiss Cross right on the teeth, the self proclaimed knight's face a bright lavender hue. "D-d-dream, what are you d-doing? T-theres p-people here, your acting c-crazy." Dream ignores him in favor of scooping a stuttering Cross off his chair and into the Guardians lap. Cross realises that on closer inspection, Dreams eye lights looked oddly fuzzy and out of focus, his face flushed a shimmering gold. "Now, waddya want from Sansta kid?" Dream's voice pulls Cross out of whatever daze he was in and he starts sputtering and flushing all over again.


	2. Some sort of experimental errorink snippet

He snuggles reluctantly into Ink's outstretched arms, still refusing to admit out loud that he wanted attention. While Error's usual grumpy mood had arguably gotten worse since his pregnancy, there were some welcome changes too. He was a lot more willing to initiate contact, and just as reluctant to let go once he got comfortable snuggled up with the guardian. Ink chuckled a little at the sight of his mate's expression, already half buried within the shorter's chest. His face was scrunched up into an annoyed scowl, as if he blamed Ink and only Ink for his sudden clinginess. The soft curve of his cheek bones were dusted with a lovely royal blue, speckled with glittering freckles not unlike the stars of Error's beloved Outertale. Ink found himself momentarily lost in his mate's features, feeling the sudden urge to pull out his sketchbook to permanently record the soft moment. This feeling wasn't a new one by any means, as even with his admitly lackluster memory Ink knew he'd felt the urge to draw Error often, the many filled canvases and sketchbooks back in the Doodlesphere proof of this. While the guardian was busy contemplating how he might be able to try and sketch the sight while not ruining the moment, he felt Error's warm hands wrap around his. He jolts a bit in surprise, shifting eye lights moving down to see their connected hands. Error's hands were larger than most Sanses, Ink's included, and were sharp and curved at the tips, not unlike a bird's talons. Hands trembling slightly, his mate gently guided Ink's downward, until they were hovering just shy of his stomach. Error wasn't looking at him, eye lights trained on their hands, face flushed bright and body glitching. Ink just stared, holding his breath while blinking rapidly, eye lights changing color and shape with each blink. Should he take some vials for this? Pink? Some yellow maybe? Or would a bit of blue be more appropriate? Does he need to be calm right now? He chewed a little on a bit of his scarf near his face, trying to decide while focusing on Error at the same time, all the while doing his best to keep what emotions that were in his system from spiraling and causing him to puke his namesake and thus utterly ruin the moment. Then, very carefully, Error placed Ink's hands on his belly, smoothing his own over the back of them, before looking back at the guardian, uncertain. Ink was looking not at him, but at their hands now resting on his middle, a soft blue glow filtering through Error's red t-shirt. His eyes had shifted from a purple exclamation point and yellow question mark to a blue Save Point and a pink heart. Then he opened his mouth and released his scarf to speak, not looking away from their joined hands, sounding a little confused.

"Error, what is-"

"Can ya feel the bratling in there?"

Huh?

Wait a minute…

Ink's expression quickly turns to one of amusement, and he can't help but grin at his mate, voice teasing but affectionate.

"Error, did you do all this just 'cuz you wanted me to pay attention to the baby? You know you could have just told me! Stars, Ru, you're so cute…"

The destroyer flushes at that, burying his face in Ink's scarf, grumbling at him.

"S-shut up, asshole." 

He doesn't make any moves to remove Ink's hands, so the guardian just gives the glitchy skeleton a kiss on the crown of his skull before gently moving Error's hands off his and pulling the hem of Error's shirt up, revealing glittering blue ecto and resting inside, a tiny little soul. He then places one hand back over the souling and another on his mate's exposed hip, rubbing his thumb over pudgy flesh. Error gives an indigent computer beep at this, a curse ready on the tip of his tongues. But he doesn't have time to word his complaint as an indescribable warm feeling washes over him. He looks down, a little alarmed, to see what had caused the sensation. It seemed to be stemming from Ink's hand, warm, comforting magic seeping from his palm, making his ecto glow bright in response. He could see another glow to, one not his own, hidden behind Ink's hand. He could feel it too, the warm, gentle pulse of life within him seemingly magnifying the soothing feeling. 

Ink had been rather quiet while Error was busy gazing at his hand, so when he spoke, he startled a little, before quickly trying to smooth his expression to something more neutral, desperate to calm his oddly jumpy soul. 

"I- I think they're… calling out to me? Or trying to? They look like they're trying to get closer to my hand or something. Glowing a lot too." 

Error hesitated for a minute, before admitting, "I can feel 'em. They're really warm. Your hand feel warm too. It's… weird."

He was being a lot more talkative than usual, Ink noted. And honest too. That was a good sign then!

"Good weird or bad weird?" 

"G-good weird, I think." 

Another warm pulse ripples through, making magenta light spill through the gaps in Ink's fingers. The pair meet each other's gazes, the realization of what their child was doing surprising them. 

"Squid, are you causing this?" Error asks, tone more curious than anything.

"Not on purpose… is this stuff normal? For skeleton pregnancies?" 

"H-how am I supposed to know that dumbass?!"

"I don't know!" Ink says, exasperated. "I don't know anything! About babies, about pregnancies, about being a parent! Creators, this kid's so screwed…"

“D-don't say that, ink stain." 

Yet Error agreed with him. He was The Destroyer. He killed millions on the daily. How many families had he torn apart while on his destructive rampages? How many children had perished by his own hands? He knew absolutely nothing on how to raise a kid, be a family. To be a mother. But there was one thing he was sure of, so painfully sure of. He wanted to try. Wanted to give this little souling a chance. A life only the two of them could imagine experiencing for themselves. Oh it scared him, like a lot of things did. But remembering the utter joy and disbelief Ink had shown when first laying eye lights on the tiny soul encased in his magic gave him hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably didn't make it very clear at all, but the souling was glowing for Ink, which is something monster soulings do early on. They will only glow for their biologicals parents, bit it is possible for them to glow for a non related parent if the mother considers this other parent their mate. (So if lets say, in another multiverse Error did the do with another skel and got prego, but is mates with Ink, the souling would still glow for Ink if the bond is strong enough.) This idea is inspired off of a scene from It's Not That Simple. Oh and the little baby is Paperjam :)
> 
> This whole thing is pretty much just a practice because I'm not a very skilled writer nor have I written Error or Ink before really. Also their isn't nearly enough mostly in character errorink fluff with soulings involved so I took matters in my own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemmie know your thoughts, and if you see any spelling or grammar errors please point them out so I can fix them. Also constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
